


Fulfill All Wishes and Fetishes Too

by Magicandmalice



Series: Confessions [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blasphemy, Bottom Kylo Ren, Demon Kylo Ren, Dildos, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Priest Hux, Restraints, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: “So beautiful. I knew you would be, now let’s see just how long you can be good fo me Kylo. You will not cum until I say you can, understood?” Hux purred as he began to strip himself of his robes.“Yes…” Kylo breathed, eyes filled with adoration as they ran over Hux’s naked form.“Very good. Now, let’s get the real fun started.” Hux hissed as he leaned over Kylo and reached for the sound. Tonight he wasn’t going to stop until he had Kylo screaming his name to the heavens.





	Fulfill All Wishes and Fetishes Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darktensh17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/gifts).



> For Tenshi, they asked for Demon Kylo and Priest Hux. I swear this series is just getting filthier and more sinful with each update. Tenshi I hope you like this cause I am certain I have a reserved spot in hell for this lol. 
> 
> Guys seriously this is pretty blasphemous. If you have any reservation about that, check the end notes for descriptions if needed. You've been warned.

“When you said I needed to allow room for a little more religion inside of me this was not what I had in mind.” Kylo moaned, back arching as his body was wracked with pleasure.

“You didn’t honestly think I meant for you to pray or take communion with humans did you?” Hux smirked. “Now relax I think you can take just a little more don’t you?” 

With those words, Hux resumed thrusting the thick, blue dildo, into Kylo. The dildo, in the shape of the cross with the image of Jesus engraved upon it, going deep and pressing hard against Kylo’s prostate.

“Fuck… is that all you have for me little Priest? You can do better than that.” Kylo hissed. Hips writhing, unable to thrust up the way he wanted with his hands and feet tied to the stone altar he had been laid upon earlier.

“That’s only the warm up, after all I still owe you for that stunt you pulled in the confessional with Mitaka last week.” Hux chuckled, allowing a hint of the darkness he usually kept hidden so well, to enter his voice. Turning away from the demon at his mercy he pulled the wooden case he had brought with over, unlatching the lock on it and opening the lid. Turning it to allow Kylo to see inside, delighted as he watched those lust blown brown eyes widen in surprise.

“Well well, I didn’t think you had something like this in you Hux,” Kylo purred, his thick cock leaking a fresh spurt of precum in his excitement.

“They won’t be in me though will they. Now be a good demon and hold still for me.” Hux ordered.

Pulling out a metal rod from the velvet lined case, he grabbed the lube and coated its length. Once he deemed it ready, he grasped Kylo’s hard cock firmly and held the blunt tipped rod at the small opening at the head. Flicking his eyes up, Hux let himself meet Kylo’s eyes. Hux swore he could feel the fire in those brown eyes licking down his spine, “brace yourself, love”

The sound slipping easily and gently into Kylo’s urethra was a mesmerizing sight, though the scream that rang through the church was almost enough to draw his eyes away from Kylo’s cock. Slowly feeding more of the rod to Kylo, not stopping until only the very tip remained, then turning gently before pulling it back out.

“Hux… fuck Hux… more…” Kylo gasped, begging as he writhed, trying to jerk his hips up and whining when he failed. 

Hux ignored Kylo’s pleas, keeping his pace torturously slow as he graduated from the current sound to the next size up.This one he alternated between it and the dildo still stretching Kylo wide. Releasing the sound to drop all the way down, the blunt tip resting deep inside Kylo as he then reached to grab the dildo and give several deep, hard thrusts before returning to the sound. Hux went on this way for a while, loving every sound that escaped his demon’s pretty mouth as Kylo begged to cum.

“One more, this one I had made special just for you Kylo.” Hux purred as he removed the current sound. Pulling the final sound from the box Hux waved before Kylo’s eyes. The dim lights of the church glinting off the silver sound in the shape of a cross. Longer and slightly thicker than the previous two sounds had been. The center of the cross widened with a slight flare even as the arms tapered to slender tips with a rounder edge on the bottom arm. 

“Do you want your gift Kylo?” Hux asked.

“Yes! Please Hux, I want it.” Kylo panted, eyes locked on the sound.

“Such a strange demon you are, allowing a priest to fuck you. Allowing me to take you apart with the image of Jesus and a holy symbol as you beg me for more.” Hux whispered even as he lubed up the new sound and began to insert it into Kylo. The moans and whimpers like the finest music as they fell upon his ears. When the sound could go no further, the flare at the center plugging Kylo up perfectly, Hux let it go and stepped back a moment to admire the view of his handy work. 

Kylo lay stretched out before him, tail lashing side to side in quick agitated movements. Skin flushed and damp with sweat, chest heaving with each breath he took. Kylo’s eyes were clenched shut tight, lips parted and slick from the flick of his tongue. Arms and legs bound to the stone beneath him. His entire body trembling as he held himself as still as he could to let Hux see him.

“So beautiful. I knew you would be, now let’s see just how long you can be good fo me Kylo. You will not cum until I say you can, understood?” Hux purred as he began to strip himself of his robes.

“Yes…” Kylo breathed, eyes filled with adoration as they ran over Hux’s naked form.

“Very good. Now, let’s get the real fun started.” Hux hissed as he leaned over Kylo and reached for the sound. Tonight he wasn’t going to stop until he had Kylo screaming his name to the heavens.

**Author's Note:**

> So for anyone curious the dildo is real and it's called Jack Hammer Jesus you can find it on Divine-Interventions along with a whole slew of blasphemous creations. 
> 
> The dildo is in the shape of a cross with Jesus crucified upon it.
> 
> The final Sound Hux uses on Kylo is also a cross made of silver.
> 
> Hux has Kylo tied down upon an Altar in his church as he uses the above items on his demon Kylo.
> 
> If any of this is a problem for you I don't rec reading this fic.
> 
> If you wanna chat come say hi to me on tumblr my main is magicandmalice.tumblr.com and my side (which has all the kylux treats is Cult-of-Kylux.tumblr.com


End file.
